


The best fic ever

by OhBabyATriple (AmericanKotatsu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanKotatsu/pseuds/OhBabyATriple
Summary: Click if you dare





	The best fic ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobs/gifts).



Sex.......


End file.
